A banknote processor to collect and process banknotes which have been circulated in the market has a sheet loading part into which a plurality of loose banknotes are collectively inserted, and has an inspection portion which takes out inserted banknotes on a transport path one by one, and inspects the taken-out sheet. This processor sorts each banknote into a recirculatable banknote (a fit note), a non-recirculatable banknote (an unfit note), and a counterfeit note and a non-determinable banknote (a rejected note), and stacks the sorted banknotes.
A banknote processor is known, which is provided with a sheet loading part near a takeout portion, so that a plurality of banknotes to be processed next can be inserted, while the banknote processor takes out a plurality of inserted banknotes.
However, in the above-described conventional banknote processor, since a plurality of loose banknotes are inserted by manual work of an operator, much time has been required, and large work burden has been required. In addition, since banknotes are inserted by manual work, the banknotes might be fallen sometimes.
Accordingly, development of a sheet insert device and a sheet processing apparatus which can reduce the work burden by an operator and can surely insert sheets has been desired.